The Prophecy
by Dying Angel1
Summary: Answer to the Severitus Challenge with a lot of twists. My first hp fic. Chapter 15 up! A Malfoy and a Potter? Who'd ever think. This is not slash! Harry PotterAudrey Malfoy.
1. Default Chapter

Albus Dumbledore was talking to McGonagall, Snape and Remus Lupin by the lake when a hooded figure ridding on a black stallion galloped towards them. The stallion stopped and the figure leapt off the horse with the long black cloak reaching the ground.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"You must stop the prophecy before it is fulfilled or our world shall fall into the hands of the dark lord." A female voice said.  
  
"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked once more. The figure threw back her hood revealing the face of a beautiful young girl with long silky silvery blond hair and bluish grey eyes.  
  
"Audrey, what are you doing here? Do you know what Lucious would do if he found out you were here? " Snape hissed.  
  
"Audrey Malfoy?" Remus said as he watched her.  
  
"I may be a Malfoy but it doesn't mean I'm proud of it." Audrey said as she sat on the stallion once again.  
  
"I'll be seeing you soon." Audrey said before she pulled back the hood up and galloped away.  
  
"What does she mean she'll be seeing us soon?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"She's moving to Hogwarts Minerva." Dumbledore said.  
  
"What year?" Remus asked.  
  
"Sixth year, like her brother and Potter." Snape said.  
  
"It's going to be a long year." Dumbledore muttered as he and the others walked back into the castle. 


	2. Meeting Audrey Malfoy

Ron and Hermione were sitting in a compartment as the train headed towards Hogwarts.  
  
"I wonder where Harry is." Hermione said as she looked out of the window.  
  
"Yah, I couldn't see him any where." Ron said. Before Hermione could say anything a tall boy about 6'2 with long jet black hair, pronounced cheek bones, emerald green eyes and a muscular built entered the compartment.  
  
"Hey you guys." He said as he sat down in front of Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yah, why? Did I change that much?" He asked.  
  
"We barely recognized you mate." Ron said.  
  
"Oh." Harry said as he raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Scary! You remind me of Snape when you do that!" Ron said.  
  
"Very funny Ron." Harry said with a laugh. Ron shrugged his shoulders before Harry pulled out a Potions book and started reading.  
  
"Since when have you liked Potions mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"Do you have a problem with it?" Harry asked coolly. Ron shook his head and pulled out a quidditch book while Hermione read her Arithmany book. After a few minutes a girl entered their compartment.  
  
"Excuse me, may I sit here? There are no other available seats."  
  
"Sure." Harry said.  
  
"Thanks." Audrey said as she sat down beside Harry.  
  
"What year are you going to be in?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sixth year." Audrey replied.  
  
"You must be new, am I right?" Hermione asked. Audrey turned around to face Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I'm from Beauxbaton." Audrey said.  
  
"That explains the French accent." Hermione said.  
  
"Just stay away from the Slytherins and you'll be fine." Ron said.  
  
"And why may I ask?" Audrey asked coolly.  
  
"They're a bad lot." Ron said.  
  
"So you're saying that my brothers a bad person." Audrey asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who is your brother?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Funny, you know him pretty well." Audrey said.  
  
"Come on! It's not like Draco Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret is your brother!" Ron said with a laugh. Audrey glared at him.  
  
"Right?"  
  
"He happens to be my twin brother." Audrey said coldly.  
  
"He is? So?" Harry said with a shrug.  
  
"Thanks Harry. But your opinion of Slytherins might change after the resorting." Audrey said as she stood up.  
  
"What resorting?" Hermione asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"You didn't know? Pity, I thought you were smart." Audrey said coolly before she swept out of the room.  
  
"I'll show her." Hermione muttered.  
  
"What did she mean resorting?" Ron asked.  
  
"Didn't you know? They're going to sort us again to see if our personalities have changed." Harry said.  
  
"THEY'RE WHAT?!" 


	3. Resorting

Harry, Ron and Hermione waited anxiously in their places as the last first year was sorted. After Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"As most of you know we will have the resorting for the fifth years and up, this is due to personality changes. Some of you have changed drastically in the past years and therefore you shall be resorted once more. We shall also be welcoming a new student, Audrey Malfoy who is going to be in the sixth year. May the resorting begin." Dumbledore said before he sat down once again. After all the fifth years were sorted McGonagall took out the list of the Sixth Years.  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Susan Bones!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Neville Longbottom!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Seamus Finnigan!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Audrey Malfoy!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Ronald Weasley!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Justin Flinch"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Parvati Patil!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Padma Patil!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The sorting went on and on until it was finally Harry's turn.  
  
"Good luck mate." Ron said as Harry's name was called. Harry nodded solemnly and headed towards the front.  
  
"Back again aren't we. Mr. Potter. I see you've changed dramatically since I sorted you. Yes, you have a stronger thirst to prove your self. Ahah! What's this?! Revenge?! You want to seek revenge for your godfather. Hm.plenty of courage. Not a bad mind. But where to put you? Gryffindor or Slytherin? I know I'll put you in."  
  
Author's Note: Mwahahaha! Cliff hangie! Evil me! Oh well, please review! Thanks to all the reviewers! Hope you guys like it. 


	4. Gryffindor'hehehe! thought i would put h...

"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the Gryffindor table. After the dinner Harry was called by McGonagall. He followed her to Dumbledore's office and was surprised to see Audrey sitting there.  
  
"Harry, good to see you again." Dumbledore said with a wink,  
  
"Take a seat." Dumbledore said.  
  
"We weren't able to tell you this but we've decided to have a Head boy and Head girl in training. As you've both guessed, that's the both of you." Dumbledore said.  
  
"But sir, I've just moved here, surely you can not possibly make me a head girl in training." Audrey said apparently confused.  
  
"I've seen your file Ms. Malfoy, it was very impressive, impressive enough to give you this position." Dumbledore finished.  
  
"Thank you sir." Audrey said as she blushed crimson.  
  
"You will both be sharing a common room." Dumbledore finished. Harry and Audrey both nodded before they followed McGonagall towards their new common room.  
  
"Wow." Audrey said as she sat down on the leather couch in the main part of the common room.  
  
"I know." Harry said as he took in his surroundings.  
  
"So. why won't we get to know each other?" Audrey asked.  
  
"Okay." Harry said as he sat down beside Audrey.  
  
"Okay, I came from Beuxbatons and I love Quidditch." Audrey started. Soon they were laughing and playing around as if they had known each other for years. Harry started tickling Audrey mercilessly.  
  
"HARRY!" She screamed in between laughs. He finally stopped and they both fell to the carpeted floor exhausted.  
  
"I feel like I've known you for years." Harry said.  
  
"Me too." Audrey replied as she looked at Harry. Suddenly they were kissing, finally they stopped.  
  
"I never thought you'd be like this." Harry said breathlessly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Audrey asked as she pulled away from Harry.  
  
"I thought you'd be, well a cruel person like your brother." Harry said. But he instantly regretted it. Audrey stood up with anger blazing in her eyes.  
  
"Well, think again. I was wrong too; you're nothing but a judgmental Gryffindor." Audrey spat before she ran up the marble staircase and ran into her room. She threw herself on the four poster bed. She closed the transparent green drapes that surrounded her bed and pulled the velvet green comforter over her. She heard Harry knock on her door.  
  
"Audrey I'm sorry." Harry said.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Audrey screamed before she covered her face with the pillow.  
  
The next day, Audrey woke up and got out of bed. She headed towards the bathroom and locked the door. She pulled off her clothes and stepped into the shower area to feel the warm water soothe her body. She closed her eyes as her hand fingered the long scar on her back before she wrapped a towel around herself and headed out of the bathroom. She put on her uniform and pulled on her robes before grabbing her things. She swept down the staircase and left the common room.  
  
She sat down beside Draco ignoring the boys who were staring at her.  
  
"Heard you're goin to be the next head girl. Congrats." Draco said as he smirked.  
  
"Thanks." Audrey said with an identical smirk. After they ate they headed towards the dungeons. On there way they bumped into Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the golden trio." Draco sneered.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry spat.  
  
"And why would we want anything from you?" Audrey said coolly. Harry smirked as they couldn't say anything in reply.  
  
"I thought so." Malfoy spat before he and Audrey walked away.  
  
"GOD! Malfoy's sister's as bad as him! I swear! I should be the next Head girl not her!" Hermione whined.  
  
"We better go." Harry said. Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement before they followed Harry towards the dungeons.  
  
Author's Note: Hehehe! You thought I would put him in Slytherin! Hehehe! Not just yet. I'll put a bit of romance first than I'll make Harry a Slytherin. Thanks to all the really wonderful reviewers! 


	5. We need to talk' hehehe! sorry if it too...

Author's Note: Thanks to all the GREAT reviewers! I'll mention them in the next chap or so.  
  
Harry was waken up in the middle of the night by the screams coming from Audrey's room, he ran towards her room and opened the door to see Audrey tossing and turning in her sleep covered in cold sweat as she screamed. Harry rushed to her side and shook her gently.  
  
"Audrey! Wake up it's just a dream!" Harry said. Audrey sat up gasping as she cried harder.  
  
"Sh. It's gonna be okay." Harry said as he stroked her back.  
  
"It, was, so, horrible." Audrey said in between sobs. After a while Audrey calmed down, Harry stood up to leave but Audrey pulled him.  
  
"No, don't leave me alone." Audrey said. Harry lay down beside her and hugged her as Audrey buried her face in his chest. After a while they both fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Audrey, wake up." Harry said as he shook her gently. Audrey sat up and yawned.  
  
"Thanks." Audrey said.  
  
"For what?" Harry asked.  
  
"For everything." Audrey said, she walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek before entering the washroom. Harry held the place where she kissed him surprised.  
  
"She actually kissed me." Harry muttered.  
  
Harry sat down beside Ron and Hermione with a dazed look plastered on his face.  
  
"Harry? Mate are you okay?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yah." Harry said as he snapped out of his day dream.  
  
Meanwhile Audrey was sitting beside Draco when she suddenly stood up and walked towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Harry, I need to talk to you." Audrey said ignoring the stares that the other Gryffindors were giving.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Audrey sneered towards a fifth year. Harry stood up and followed Audrey out of the Great Hall. They entered an empty classroom and locked it.  
  
"Harry, we need to talk." Audrey said as she buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Why what's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, don't act like nothings going on! You know very well that there's something's going on." Audrey said.  
  
"I know that! But you confuse me Audrey. I don't know what to think of you!" Harry replied frustrated.  
  
"Do you think I know any better on what's goin on between us? One minute I like you and another I hate you!" Audrey said.  
  
"But why Audrey! Why?!" Harry said.  
  
"Because, I don't know how my family and my house will react." Audrey whispered.  
  
"Why should you care about that? If they really care about you then they'll respect your decision!" Harry said.  
  
"It's not them, it's my dad." Audrey said in defeat.  
  
"Why? I know he hates me and all but what will he do to you?" Harry asked in confusion.  
  
"You have no idea of what he's capable of doing." Audrey said as she looked down.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he looked at her questioningly  
  
"He, Harry, he, he hits me." Audrey said softly.  
  
"He what?" Harry asked.  
  
"He hits me Harry, he hits us." Audrey said sadly.  
  
"But you're his daughter." Harry said in disbelief.  
  
"I know, that's what makes it hurt the most." Audrey said.  
  
"How hard does he hit you?" Harry asked. Audrey sighed and pulled up shirt while covering her front. Harry winced when he saw the scars, new and old. Especially the biggest one, the one that was still healing, long and pink. Audrey pulled her shirt back down and sighed heavily.  
  
"You should tell Dumbledore." Harry said as he held her hand in concern.  
  
"I can't Harry." Audrey said.  
  
"Look at me Audrey." Harry said as he tilted her chin and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I care what happens to you and I don't want you to be hurt." Harry whispered before he's lips captured hers.  
  
Author's Note: Hahaha! Sorry if it took me forever to update! Hope you guys like this chapter! 


	6. My whole life's been a lie

Harry and Audrey broke apart after awhile. Harry wrapped his arms around Audrey's slender waist as Audrey rested her head on his chest with her arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
"I don't know what to do Harry." Audrey said with a sigh as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Audrey, I think it'd be best if you told Dumbledore." Harry said softly.  
  
"But I can't." Audrey whispered as a tear fell from her closed eyes.  
  
"I don't know what to tell them and I don't know what to say. I don't know what to feel or to think, I just obey my father." Audrey continued as a lump formed in her throat.  
  
"You don't have to obey you father." Harry said as he stroked her hair.  
  
"I don't have a choice Harry, I never did." Audrey said softly.  
  
"You always had one Audrey, you just never used it, now you have the choice, tell Dumbledore or live a lie for the rest of your life." Harry said.  
  
"I don't know." Audrey said before she burst into a fresh wave of tears. Harry sighed and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"It's going to be okay Audrey, it will be." Harry said. Audrey clung onto him tighter not wanting to ever let him go.  
  
"Damn." Harry muttered as he heard voices approach towards where he was. He held his invisibility cloak tighter as he stayed beside the statue.  
  
"Severus, you'll have to tell him sooner or later." Dumbledore said as he and Snape walked towards the dungeons.  
  
"Albus, the boy is dealing with enough with out me adding to his plate." Snape said.  
  
"People are beginning to notice! You can't just stand by and let him find out by himself!" Dumbledore said as they stopped in front of the statue beside Harry.  
  
"If I tell him it would break his fragile heart and everything he believes in! He wouldn't want to know that the man who he was so proud off was actually not his father." Snape sneered.  
  
"That's where you are wrong Severus, he would rather know who he's true father is then live a lie." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I can't tell him that Albus." Snape said.  
  
"I know you loved Lily with all your heart Severus and I know she loved you too." Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"It doesn't matter Abus. The boy hates me." Snape said bitterly.  
  
"He's a very forgiving boy, and the only reason he hates you is because he thinks that you hate him." Dumbeldore said.  
  
"I give up. I'll talk to him." Snape said with a sigh.  
  
"Tomorrow." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes. Good night Albus" Snape said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Good night Severus." Dumbledore said before walking away.  
  
"Crazy old man." Snape said sarcastically before he entered his chambers.  
  
Harry slid down the wall in total shock, he's whole life had been a lie. He wasn't a Potter he was a Snape. Everything he had believed in was a lie. He's family, himself. He wasn't even the boy that Audrey was going out with. He was not Harry James Potter. He was Harry Severus Snape or was his name really Harry?  
  
Author's Note: Hello! Thanks to all the reviewers! I actually have 11 reviews! Unbelievable. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! 


	7. I'm not a Potter, you should know thatfa...

Harry entered the common room to see Audrey fast asleep on the couch probably waiting for him. He walked towards her and kissed her gently. Audrey's eyes fluttered open before she returned the kiss.  
  
"Hey, where were you?" Audrey asked as she rested her head on Harry's chest.  
  
"I went out for a walk that's all." Harry lied as he wrapped his arms around her. Audrey looked in his eyes and saw all the emotions swirling in his green orbs.  
  
"Something happened." Audrey said softly. Harry sighed and looked away.  
  
"I-" Harry started but stopped when Audrey gasped her bluish grey eyes full of pain.  
  
"I, can't, breathe." Audrey said in between gasps as her hands clutched onto his robes.  
  
"Audrey! Stay with me!" Harry shouted frantically.  
  
"Harry." Audrey whispered with one last gasp before she fell limp.  
  
"NO!" Harry shouted, he gathered her in his arms and ran towards the Hospital Wing as fast as he could.  
  
"Madam Pomphrey!" Harry shouted as he burst into the Hospital Wing.  
  
"What- Oh dear!" Madam Pomphrey said as Harry placed Audrey on top of a bed.  
  
"I don't know what happened." Harry said as he tried to hold back his tears as Madam Pomphrey fussed over Audrey. After a while she sadly shook her head.  
  
"What, what happened to her?!" Harry asked frantically.  
  
"Mr. Potter please stay with her." Madam Pomphrey said before she ran out of the Hospital Wing. Harry sat down beside Audrey and held her hand. After a while Madam Pomphrey burst into the Hospital Wing followed by Draco, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. Harry stood up immediately.  
  
"What's wrong with her." Harry demanded.  
  
"I'm afraid to say that she's fallen into a comatose." Madam Pomphrey announced. Harry shook his head in denial as he moved closer to the wall.  
  
"You're, you're lying." Harry whispered as he slid down the wall.  
  
"What the hell did you do to my sister, Potter!" Draco spat as he clenched his fists.  
  
"I didn't don anything!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Don't lie to me! Why is my sister in a comatose?!" Draco roared as he felt his eyes tear.  
  
"I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT HER!" Harry shouted in defense, his vision blurry with his tears.  
  
"STOP LYING TO ME! My sister would never leave me." Draco said, he slid down the other wall and buried his face in his hands. Harry felt tears fall down his own face.  
  
"What was the cause." Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Depression." Madam Pomphrey replied.  
  
"Why would Audrey be depressed? She was so happy." Harry whispered.  
  
"I don't know why Mr. Potter but all the symptoms lead to it."  
  
"It's his fault." Draco snarled as he looked up his face tear stained. They all looked at him in shock that he was crying and in confusion.  
  
"Who's fault?" Snape asked as he knelt down beside Draco.  
  
"My bloody father! It's his entire fault!" Draco spat a more tears ran down his face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?! They could have stopped what he was doing to her!" Harry accused as he clenched his fists.  
  
"You knew too! Then why didn't you tell them?!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Because she didn't want me to tell anyone!" Harry shot back.  
  
"What did your father do, Draco?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"He, he-" Draco started.  
  
"He beats Audrey, and Malfoy too." Harry said bitterly.  
  
"Is that true Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked in shock. Draco looked away in shame.  
  
"Yes, it's true." Draco said bitterly.  
  
"And how did you know this Mr. Potter, probably stuck your nose in other people's business." Snape sneered.  
  
"She showed me her scars and I'm not a Potter. You should know that. father."  
  
Author's Note: Mwahahahaha! Cliffie! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Should I kill Audrey? I know the answer, YES! 


	8. I know the truth, so don't try to hide o...

Author's Note: Oh my Gosh! I actually have more than 15 reviews! I never thought anyone would like my story! Please give my other HP story a chance! Anyways I'm going to mention the fab reviewers in the next chap! Okay! Onto the story!  
  
"She showed me her scars and I'm not a Potter. You should know that. father." Harry said coldly as his eyes connected with Snape's. Snape stumbled backwards in shook as the others stared in surprise.  
  
"I know. I know that you're my real father." Harry continued coldly.  
  
"Who ever gave you such a phony idea that I would be your father?" Snape hissed.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
"Stop trying to hide it from me. I heard you and Professor Dumbledore talking. I heard everything from how much you loved my mother and how da- James wasn't my real dad." I said, now breaking our eyes contact. I couldn't look at Sn- no my father.  
  
"." Speechless huh, I should have figured.  
  
"But what I can't understand is how you could keep this from me? You're supposed to be my father! Damn it! You're supposed to care about me! But what do I get? 'Potter! Your head is as big as your father's!', when all along you were my father. You criticized my work when you were suppose to help me, how can you say that you loved my mom when you can't even talk to me with out sarcasm dripping from everything that you say. How can you say that you loved her when you can't even look at me with out hate blazing in your eyes?! YOU KNEW ALL ALONG AND YOU LEFT ME WITH THOSE MUGGLE RELATIVES!" I screamed. How could he! How could he do such a thing?! How could he leave me to be scorned and criticized by them?  
  
"You have no idea why I didn't tell you! Why I kept it from you for these past years!"  
  
"THEN TELL ME! I'M YOUR bloody son!" I roared, how could he be so insensitive?!  
  
"Because if I told you you're life would be in more danger than it already is! TOO THE BOTH OF US! I am a spy for us! If anyone found out and you knew that I was your father you would be hurt!"  
  
"Hurt? I would be hurt? I would have rather known that you were my father and have somebody who really loves me than know that my real father has acted like he has hated me for all his life." I spat as I felt tears fill my eyes once again. Now he's speechless. Why am I not surprised. He should feel damn guilty for keeping this from me. I can't keep it in anymore. All this pain and confusion has kept me in a deep pit of never ending darkness. Everything's blurry again, great I'm crying again. I just want to die. To curl up in a ball and disappear from the face of the earth, to be forgotten and left alone till the world stops turning and the stars stop shining. All I wanted was an ordinary life, a family who loved me and friends who were there for me not just because I'm some hero.  
  
I felt arms wrap around me in a protective manner, it was him. But I couldn't help myself anymore, I buried my face in his cloak not wanting to ever let go, wanting all the pain and loneliness to go away. I felt him whisper soothing words as I clung onto him for dear life, never wanting this moment to end.  
  
End of Harry's POV  
  
The others watched in shock as Harry melted into Snape's embrace crying like a child. Snape lifted Harry in his arms and carried him out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Albus, Severus can't be Harry's father, can he?" McGongall asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes he can and he is Harry's father." Dumbledore said.  
  
"None of this should leave any of your mouths, and you Mr. Malfoy, Severus has told me about your intentions of becoming a spy like him. I highly discourage it and I hope that you shall not tell a word of what you have just heard unless you wish to face the consequences." Dumbledore said gravely. Draco nodded and looked away.  
  
"Goodnight all of you." Dumbledore said before he walked out of the Hospital Wing followed by McGonagall.  
  
Harry and Snape had been talking for a while and Harry finally understood why Snape had kept it from him the whole time. They were now having a friendly yet quite uncomfortable conversation.  
  
"So how long have you and Ms. Malfoy been together?" Snape asked.  
  
"About a month, or so." Harry said.  
  
"I'm really sorry about what happened." Snape said softly. Harry turned away as a tear fell down his face. A cool thumb whipped it away.  
  
"It's my entire fault. I should have told someone about her scars! But I was such an idiot! I'm the reason why she's in comatose! I'm the reason why her life is dangling by a single thread. I'm the reason why she's dying!" Harry shouted bitterly as tears fell down his face.  
  
"It is not your fault Harry! You're the reason why she's holding on Harry! You're the reason why she's not dead!" Snape said firmly. Harry hung his head and looked away as he melted into Snape's open arms. After a while Harry fell asleep. Snape conjured a blanket and threw it over the both of them before he fell asleep as well.  
  
Snape was woken up in the middle of night the Harry's silent screams. Harry's hand clutched Snape's robes as he screamed.  
  
"NO! AUDREY!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Harry! Wake up! It's just a dream." Snape said as he shook him gently. Harry stopped screaming as he held onto Snape.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yah, just a nightmare, that's all." Harry said not releasing his grip on Snape's robes.  
  
"Here." Snape said as he handed Harry a dreamless potion and sleeping potion. Harry took them and gulped them down. Harry instantly felt the effects.  
  
"Thanks.dad." Harry whispered before he fell asleep. Snape froze as happiness burst inside him. The cold wall of ice that he had built around his heart slowly began to melt. He wrapped his arms once more around Harry in a fatherly way, not that he realized it. That one simple word had made him so happy, the happiest he had ever been since Lily died and it was going to change him, even if he didn't realize it.  
  
Author's Note: Hehehe! Quite scenty chap! Hope you guys liked it! PLEASEEEEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	9. I'm sorry Severus, Harry's I'm soooooooo...

Author's Note: Yes! I have more than 20 reviews! You guys are great! So as I promised I'm going to thank those wonderful reviewers.  
  
Roxy Surfer- Hey! Thanks so much! You were my first reviewer and I'm really glad that you like this story. Of course I'll keep on writing! You found Audrey really nice so I shouldn't kill her right? I'll think about it, just maybe I'll let her live. HAHAHAHAHA! I made Snape a softy! But only to Harry that's for sure. Maybe Draco too. Keep on reviewing!  
  
*butter~cup* - Hey! Thanks for reviewing this story!  
  
Cinnamon Angel- Hey! You always make me smile with your reviews and yes I know that I'm evil! I also agree with you that scars are never good, that's why Audrey's in coma. I'm glad that you ate up my story, hmm. maybe I should starve you and stop writing this story and leave all of you on a cliffie! I'll try to keep you lost for words! Then you'll be mute! LOL! Thanks for all the great support!  
  
Shdurrani- Hey Alex! Keep on reviewing and even though I didn't put Harry in Slytherin in the beginning doesn't mean I won't- okay I'll stop there. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
KC Kee- Hey! Don't worry I'll update!  
  
Draco_is_mine- HAHAHAHA! Thanks! I know that I'm evil! And you're wrong! Draco is mine! Mine! So back off! Just kidding! Keep on reading!  
  
Kitala- Don't worry you'll see more work from me! That's for sure.  
  
Jocelyn Padoga- Don't worry! I doesn't take me such a long time to update unless I want you guys to suffer! Thanks for the compliments!  
  
Sirius Star- Glad you find this story cool!  
  
Dragon-Phoenix2- Glad you love this story! Hm. you want Audrey to live huh? Okay I'll be good for once and let her live, maybe.  
  
Lillinfields- Hey! Thanks for the review and I agree with you! Lucious should suffer and DIE! I'll make sure that Harry and Snape have more father/son bonding! Thanks for the suggestion.  
  
Hevensdevil- Glad you like my chaps and find them wicked.  
  
Kady Rilla Wholi- Hey! Thanks for reviewing almost all my fics! Sorry if I haven't updated The new intern! You see I'm still figuring out how to start the sequel.  
  
Katrina- Okay you hate this fic and you think that it's a fucking screwed up story. I'm sorry if you don't like it.  
  
Yoshi12- I'm writing as fast as I can! And wasn't the father/son moment just touching?  
  
Silverangel12- Hey! Like your pen name! Glad you like this story.  
  
Okay! Onto the story!  
  
A month flew by then two months, then three and four. Audrey was still in comatose. Harry never left her side, refusing to eat and sleep. He grew thinner as huge eye bags formed, Draco was the same but he drank the sleeping potion that Snape put in his pumpkin juice and fell asleep. Now Harry was alone with Audrey.  
  
"Audrey, please hold on, I need you." Harry whispered as tears fell down his pale face.  
"Please Audrey, please wake up." Harry whispered before he stood up and unwillingly left.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I entered my room in the dungeons and pulled out a silver knife from my trunk. It had a silver serpent engraved on the sharp blade. I carefully ran it across my wrist. I didn't feel the pain. All I could think about how it was my fault. Everything was my fault, Sirius is dead and now Audrey is in comatose. I might as well die, it would be better. I wouldn't have to worry about being recognized. I would be just an ordinary boy, not the boy who lived.  
  
The blood is dripping onto the floors, but I don't care, why should I? I deserve this, I'm a murderer.  
  
End of Harry's POV  
  
Harry's vision blurred as blood dripped steadily down his arms, he had cut one of his veins. Snape entered the room and panicked at the sight before him.  
  
"Harry, what the hell did you do to yourself?" Snape said in disbelief as he gathered Harry in his arms. Harry's breathing grew rapid.  
  
"Damn it Harry! Hold on! I won't lose you!" Snape shouted as he ran towards the Hospital Wing to see Dumbledore and McGonagall. He burst in calling Madam Pomfrey as he put Harry on the bed beside Audrey's. Madam Pomfrey rushed towards Harry.  
  
"I, I'm so, sorry. I, love, you. dad." Harry said in between gasps before his eyes rolled to the back of his head.  
  
"God damn it Harry! Don't you dare die on me! Don't you dare!" Snape shouted as his eyes watered.  
  
"I'm sorry Severus, Harry's.  
  
Author's Note: Mwahahahahahaha! I am sooooooooooooo evil! I love this cliffie! I need more review are I won't update! Jk! Hope you guys liked this chapter! 


	10. I'm sorry Severus, Harry's dead

"I'm sorry Severus, Harry's. gone." Madam Pomfrey said sadly.  
  
"No he's not! He's alive!" Snape insisted as a cool tear slid down his face.  
  
"Harry." Audrey whispered as her eyes fluttered open. All eyes turned to her as she sat up.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Audrey asked not seeing Harry's body.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Malfoy, he's. dead." McGonagall said as her eyes shinned with tears.  
  
"De, dead? Harry's, no, he isn't! Tell me he isn't. Please tell me he isn't." Audrey pleaded as tears filled her eyes.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
'Where am I' Everything's so white, so pure.  
  
"Mom?" I asked as she walked towards me.  
  
"Harry, you look so much like your father." She said as she stroked my face lovingly, I held onto it never wanting to let go.  
  
"I missed you so much." I whispered as I felt a tear fall from my closed eyes.  
  
"I missed you too Harry but you have to go back. It's not your time." She said gently as she whipped away my tear.  
  
"But I don't want to go back."  
  
"You have to Harry, people love you."  
  
"But Audrey's going to die." I whispered as I felt my heart break into a million pieces.  
  
"No she won't, she's awake already Harry and she needs you. There are many tasks ahead and if you are not by her side she will die."  
  
"She's awake?"  
  
"Yes Harry, she is."  
  
"But dad won't care, he never told me he loved me." I said bitterly as tears stung my eyes once again.  
  
"He loves you very much Harry, he's action speak stronger than his words."  
  
"I guess I better go."  
  
"Tell Severus that I love him, and remember Harry, I will always be there." Her voice faded as everything began to spin.  
  
End of Harry's POV  
  
Harry heard voices as his spirit entered his body. He opened he's eyes slowly to see everyone crying. True enough Audrey was awake, she was sitting beside him crying hysterically as she clutched onto him.  
  
"Who died?" Harry joked as he sat up. He was instantly crushed into a hug by Audrey. He kissed her passionately as he held onto her. After a while they pulled apart.  
  
"You bloody idiot! What the hell were you thinking?!" Audrey screamed as she smacked him.  
  
"Ouch! Bloody hell woman!" Harry whined as he rubbed his arm.  
  
"What do you think you were doing!" Snape roared.  
  
"I don't know." Harry said meekly.  
  
"Don't you EVER do that again!" Snape shouted before he enveloped Harry in a bone crushing hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Harry whispered as he clutched onto Snape, Snape let him go and gave him a nod before leaving.  
  
"Welcome back to the world of the living."  
  
Author's Note: Hahahaha! I didn't kill Harry OR Audrey! Hope you guys enjoyed this chap! 


	11. Author's Note,I'm so sorry this isn't a ...

Author's Note: I am so sorry that this isn't a chapter because we're having exams right now. I'll be pretty busy after exams too so it might take quite some time. Please forgive me and tomake it up to you guys I promise to make the next chapter long. Really sorry.  
  
~Dying Angel1 


	12. I updated! I belong to the devil

After finally being realized from the Hospital Wing we find Harry and Audrey on the couch of their dormitory. Audrey's was sitting in between Harry's legs on the couch; her head was resting on his shoulder as she held onto his hand. Her finger softly traced the scar on his wrist.  
  
"Why?" Audrey finally asked.  
  
"Why did you cut yourself?" she finished as she looked at him.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I couldn't imagine life without you." Harry confessed.  
  
"Why?" Audrey asked as she looked away. Harry held her face and looked into her eyes.  
  
Audrey's POV  
  
"Why?" I asked as I looked away. He held my face and looked into my eyes.  
  
"Because I love you and life with out you would be unbearable." He said with love swimming in those beautiful green orbs. The tears instantly came.  
  
"How could anyone love me?" I asked as a lump formed in my throat.  
  
"How could anyone not love you?" he asked as he whipped away my tears with his thumb. I couldn't say anything but I kept on crying harder instead.  
  
"I love you." I whispered with all sincerity before his lips captured mine in passionate kiss.  
  
End of Audrey's POV  
  
"Don't you dare ever leave me." Harry whispered in between kisses.  
  
A week later Audrey was walking towards her dormitory when McGonagall stopped her.  
  
"Ms. Malfoy, your father whishes to see you. Follow me." McGonagall said before she led Audrey towards her office where Draco and Lucious were waiting.  
  
"Good afternoon sir." Audrey said her face void of emotions.  
  
"Audrey." Lucious greeted with a nod. Audrey stood beside Draco who had put up his cold image.  
  
"I'll be taking Audrey and Draco out for the afternoon, they'll be back tonight I assure you." Lucious said coldly.  
  
"Very well." McGonagall said.  
  
"Good day." Lucious said before he strode out of the office with Draco and Audrey behind him their robes billowing behind them.  
  
Audrey walked out of the Malfoy Manor wearing hooded black robes holding a white mask in the other hand followed by Draco. Lucious was waiting for them holding a portkey. With a tug they found themselves in the same grave yard where Cedric had died.  
  
"This year, two more shall join our ranks, two with the mark of the serpent." Voldemort began icily as he circled Audrey and Draco while the other death eaters watched. He suddenly pulled down the collar of Audrey's shirt revealing the serpent mark.  
  
"My right hand's son, who else better to take over?" Voldemort said proudly as he laid his hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Wormtail." Voldemort said lazily as Draco and Audrey knelt before him. He held Draco's arm firmly before pressing the red hot brander on hi pale skin. Draco bit back his scream and after what seemed like an eternity felt Voldemort let go of his arm. He held his burning arm as Voldemort proceeded towards Audrey. Audrey bit back her scream as well surprising quite a few death eaters.  
  
"Audrey, are you okay?" Draco asked in concern as they entered Hogwarts.  
  
"Yah I'm fine." Audrey said softly.  
  
"Night." Draco said softly before he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Night." Audrey replied before Draco entered the Slytherin common room. Audrey held in her tears before running towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Sees candy." Audrey whispered before she jumped onto the moving staircase. She jumped off and knocked on the door.  
  
"Professor, I need to talk to you." Audrey said as a lump formed in her throat.  
  
"Hello Audrey, is anything wrong?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully as he let her in, she saw McGonagall and Snape sitting down.  
  
"Ms. Malfoy are you alright?" McGonagall asked. She had grown quite fond of Audrey after all. Audrey shook her head as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"What happened?" Snape asked. Audrey tried to speak but all that came out were tears.  
  
"It's going to be okay." Dumbledore said.  
  
"NO it's not!" Audrey screamed in frustration before pulling up her sleeve revealing her freshly burned mark. She fell to the ground sobbing as she clutched her arm.  
  
"I want Harry." Audrey said in between sobs.  
  
"I'll go get him." Snape said before he left. After a while Harry burst into the room followed by Snape. He knelt down beside Audrey and wrapped his arms around her. Audrey hid her face in his chest as she clung onto his robes.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Audrey said.  
  
"It's okay. I know you're father forced you. Draco told me." Harry said.  
  
"He's going to be a spy for us." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I want to become a spy too." Audrey said firmly.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Audrey walked into the Great Hall which was decorated for Christmas. Draco and Harry had become pretty close and were good friends in private.  
  
"So are you staying for Christmas?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yah, I think so." Audrey said as she looked down.  
  
"You think so?" Harry asked.  
  
"Look Harry, I don't really know okay." Audrey said.  
  
"Sheesh, I was just asking." Harry said a hint of hurt apparent in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I'm just not really a big fan of Christmas." Audrey said apologetically.  
  
"It's okay." Harry said.  
  
"Audrey! Father's here." Draco said as he walked towards her.  
  
"I better go Harry." Audrey said before she followed Draco out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Problems?" Snape asked quietly as he appeared beside Harry. Harry just shrugged.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Snape asked. Harry nodded and followed Snape towards the dungeons.  
  
It was late at night and Harry and Snape were still talking when suddenly Snape's hand flew towards his left arm.  
  
"Dad, what's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
"He's calling." Snape hissed in between clinched teeth.  
  
"What should I do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Tell Professor Dumbledore that I'm going." Snape said as he stood up.  
  
"No! I'm not letting you go." Harry said as he stood up.  
  
"I have to go and I will go." Snape said as he pulled on his robes.  
  
"I'm not going to lose you!" Harry shouted as Snape picked up his mask.  
  
"Harry, don't make this as difficult as it is. I have to go." Snape said.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore's told you that you don't have to go! So why do you still risk your life?! Don't you love me?!" Harry shouted. Snape gripped Harry's shoulders firmly and looked him in the eye.  
  
"I'll come back Harry, mark my words. I would never want to leave you because I, I love you and don't you ever forget that." Snape said firmly before he strode out of the dungeons.  
  
Snape apparated to the riddle house and stood at his normal place. Lucious and Draco were standing to the right of Voldemort but Audrey was not yet there. 'That girls going to pay for her tardiness,' Snape thought.  
  
"I have a very important mission for all of you, as you all know-" Voldemort stopped as Audrey rushed into the room. She knelt down in front of Voldemort.  
  
"My lord, forgive me for being late, I was stalled by some aurors who saw me and decided to interrogate me." Audrey spoke without a hint of fear in her voice. Voldemort stood up and circled her.  
  
"Now why can't all of you speak like Audrey? She's only sixteen and yet she speaks without a stutter not like most of you who are more than twice her age. I shall forgive you this once for your tardiness but if this shall happen again I'm sure you'll know what consequences there will be to face." Voldemort said icily.  
  
"Yes my lord. Forgive me for my stupidity." Audrey said.  
  
"Stand up child and stand by my side." Voldemort said as he once more took his seat. Audrey stood up and stood at the left side of Voldemort as he continued what he was saying. After the meeting Draco and Audrey followed Lucious to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Draco go back to Hogwarts as for you Audrey you have embarrassed me!" Lucious hissed before slapping her as Draco flooed to Hogwarts. Audrey was shoved to the ground as Lucious unbuckled his belt. He coiled one end around his hand before it collided with Audrey back. Audrey bit back a scream as she clenched her fists. Whip after a whip came as blood drenched Audrey's clothing.  
  
"Don't you ever embarrass me child or you shall suffer more." Lucious hissed as Audrey stood up.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing. Crucio!" Lucious shouted as he pointed his wand at Audrey, Audrey let out an ear splitting scream before collapsing to her knees. When he was done Audrey stood up shakily as blood dripped from the side of her mouth.  
  
"Get out of my sight." Lucious hissed before Audrey left the room.  
  
Audrey flooed towards Dumbledore's office, she fell out of the fireplace coughing blood as she moaned.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore." Audrey called softly. Dumbledore, Snape, Harry, Draco and McGonagall came into the office talking when Dumbledore saw Audrey lying on the ground.  
  
"Audrey, who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked in horror as he knelt beside her as Draco and Harry followed.  
  
"Damn it! I'm going to kill him!" Draco roared as he stood up.  
  
"Who did this to her?" Harry hissed dangerously.  
  
"Lucious." Snape said bitterly.  
  
"We can do that later once we get her to the Hospital Wing." Harry said as Dumbledore magicked her onto a stretcher. They rushed her to the Hospital Wing as Madam Pomfrey fussed over her.  
  
"What could you have done to make him hurt you so much?" Harry asked Audrey as she shook violently from the after effects of the Cruiatus Curse.  
  
"She's not in any state to answer Harry." Draco said as he tried to soothe Audrey who had been chained to the bed by invisible chains as she kicked and turned.  
  
"She was late for her first meeting and most probably Lucious was embarrassed and therefore punished her." Snape said sadly.  
  
After quite awhile, Audrey stopped kicking and Dumbledore took off the chains. Harry sat down beside her as she shook he wrapped his arms around her when she suddenly cried out in pain.  
  
"Don't!" Audrey shouted as she pulled away from him tears streaming down her face.  
  
"God Audrey, please tell me he didn't." Draco said worriedly. Audrey just nodded her head as she continued to cry.  
  
"Damn it." Draco hissed before he magicked her onto the hospital gown with an open back as he laid her on her front. They all cringed at the fresh scars on her back. Madam Pomfrey pulled out potions as she instructed Draco and Harry to hold her hands. She slowly poured it over Audrey's back before an ear splitting scream filled the Hospital Wing.  
  
Author's Note: I would stop here but then I promised to make my chappies longer so I'll continue! Darn it! This thing is already more than FIVE freaking pages!  
  
"Audrey, wake up." Harry said softly as he shook her sleeping form gently.  
  
"Hm. Merry Christmas Harry." Audrey said as she gave him a soft kiss.  
  
"Merry Christmas." Harry replied as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Oh, gifts." Audrey said as they headed down the stairs to see two piles of gifts underneath a miniature Christmas tree.  
  
Harry got a pensive and potions book from Snape, a book on Quiddtich from Ron, a set of gobble stones from Hermione, a sweater and minced pies from Mrs. Weasley, a potions kit from Draco and a bag of jokes from Fred and George. Audrey got a beautiful silver box with figures engraved on it from her mother, silver knives with serpents engraved on the blades from Draco, a silver box with engravings with figurines of elementals inside from Lucious, a pendant from Blaise Zabini, and a beautiful leather bound diary from one of her close friends, Jessica Porter.  
  
Audrey opened her last gift to see a silver box. She opened it slowly and shut it at once before Harry could see what was in side.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Oh it's nothing." Audrey lied as she locked the box with a spell.  
  
"Okay." Harry said trying not to let it bother him.  
  
"Here." Audrey said as she handed Harry a scrap book full of pictures of the both of them, Ron, Hermione, Snape and Draco.  
  
"Wow, thanks." Harry said.  
  
"Here." Harry said as he handed her a beautiful bracelet. It was silver with a serpent and lion latch, the serpent had green emeralds as eyes and was latched to a lion with red rubies as eyes.  
  
"Oh my God Harry, it's beautiful." Audrey said as she held it.  
  
"I had a friend make it especially for you; it's a one of a kind. You'll never find one like it in the world." Harry said.  
  
"I don't know what to say Harry, it's just so beautiful." Audrey said as Harry put it on her thin wrist.  
  
"A thank you would be nice." Harry whispered before their lips meet.  
  
"I better go." Harry said as he broke their kiss and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Audrey asked as she remained seated down.  
"Dad, he said we have to sort out some things, that's all." Harry said before he left. Audrey sighed and headed towards the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"Draco, did he give you one?" Audrey asked once they were alone.  
  
"Yes, what was yours?" Draco asked as he held up a silver box similar to Audrey's.  
  
"This."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Snape were laughing as they had breakfast.  
  
"So what name do you want? Dumbledore's got all the papers ready and now all he needs is a new name for you." Snape said as he sat back.  
  
"How about Alexander?" Harry suggested.  
  
"No, but Christopher would be perfect." Snape said thoughtfully.  
  
"Christopher Alexander Snape." Harry said.  
  
"Perfect." Snape said before he wrote it on a paper.  
  
"Now I'll just call Albus." Snape said just as Dumbledore entered the dungeons with a happy smile.  
  
"Hello Severus. Are the papers ready?" He asked cheerfully.  
  
"Of course Albus." Snape said as he handed them to Dumbledore.  
  
"Good, now lets get the spell off Harry." Dumbledore said as he pulled out his wand.  
  
"Hm. Revelus." Dumbledore said. Harry felt a tingling sensation as he changed. He's hair grew straighter and tamer falling just above his shoulders, he's vision cleared, he's cheek bones became more pronounced, he became a bit taller, he's fingers grew longer and thinner as he's complexion became paler.  
  
"Wow." Harry said when he saw himself in the mirror.  
  
"No let's fix that scar." Snape said before muttering a spell. Instead of a lightning bolt it was more like a jagged line.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts Christopher Snape."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Christmas vacation came and past and soon Hogwarts was filled once more with students.  
  
"This year we shall be welcoming a new student, I know that we seldom allow students to enter Hogwarts in the middle of the school year but we shall give allowance since Mr. Potter has been taken out of school for very personal reasons and therefore he shall be replaced, as for the head boy in training, the position shall be replaced by our new student since he's record is very clean and impressive. He shall now be assorted so please welcome Christopher Alexander Snape."  
  
The Great Hall filled with whispers as Harry or should I say Christopher entered the Great Hall looking like Snape except for his well shaped nose and green eyes.  
  
"Snape, Christopher." McGonagall called out. Chris (I'll be calling him that now) walked towards the front with his robes billowing behind him; he sat on the stool and placed the sorting hat onto his head.  
  
"Back so soon Mr. Potter or should I say Snape? Hm. interesting. It seems like the prophecy was right, a child shall be born with powers greater than the dark lord's, but love shall fall and the chosen one shall die inside. But that's not important right now, so where to put you? I know just the place. SLYTHERIN!" the hat announced the last part. Chris smirked and walked towards the Slytherin table sitting down beside Draco and Audrey.  
  
"Hello, the names Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco said pretending not to know Chris.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Chris said politely,  
  
"Audrey Malfoy." Audrey said with a small smile. Chris returned the smile as food appeared in front of them.  
  
"If you want Chris, I can give you a tour of Hogwarts." Audrey said with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Thank you and where shall I be staying?" Chris asked,  
  
"With me unless you have a problem with that." Audrey said mischievously.  
  
"What problem could I possibly have?" Chris said before they started eating.  
  
Author's Note: There! Mwahahaha! I have SEVEN pages! But I need THREE more to get to TEN! So I'll keep on writing.  
  
A week passed and we find Snape, Chris, Draco and Audrey in yet another death eater meeting. Draco and Audrey were kneeling in front of Voldemort this time while Chris watched behind his mask. Snape went towards the front and bowed before Voldemort.  
  
"My Lord, I have important news for you." Snape said after receiving permission from Voldemort to speak.  
  
"And what is it?"  
  
"I have a son my lord, apparently my ex girlfriend was pregnant, I just found out about him last week."  
  
"What house is he in?"  
  
"Slytherin my lord, he's the new head boy in training."  
  
"Very good." Voldemort said as Snape walked back to his place.  
  
"As for you Audrey and Draco you have disappointed me very much. You both told me that Severus had NO son! The both of you lied to me! How do you think you can take over for me when you cannot give me the proper information! You shall both pay for your insolence!" Voldemort roared before he pointed his wand at the both of them.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort roared as Audrey and Draco held back their screams.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted once more. Draco and Audrey couldn't hold back their screams anymore and soon the room echoed with screams of pain.  
  
"Next time I expect better from the both of you." Voldemort hissed as Audrey and Draco shook violently from the after effects of the Cruciatus. Chris clinched his fist and kept him self from running towards Audrey.  
  
"All of you leave except for Severus and these two." Voldemort said dangerously. Chris left the room with the others and activated the portkey before vanishing. When the room was locked Voldemort stood up and walked towards Audrey and Draco. He stopped in front of Draco before kicking Draco painfully in the ribs. Draco fell on his face as blood dripped from the side of his mouth. He knelt down beside Draco and pulled Draco's head up.  
  
"Don't you ever try to keep things from me because I'll find out." Voldemort hissed before releasing his grip.  
  
"Now Audrey, I shall spare you once again because I have grown quite fond of you and Draco I have spared you as well. You are both my children now, Lucious has given the both of you to me. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir." Audrey and Draco said as they both stood up shakily.  
  
"Severus, take them back to school." Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes my lord." Snape said before he led Audrey and Draco out of the room.  
  
When they arrived in Hogwarts they were greeted by Chris who immediately caught Audrey, who's legs gave way, he carried her baby style while Snape helped Draco stand up.  
  
"Come on, we better bring them to the Hospital Wing." Snape said.  
  
Days, weeks, and months passed and soon it was the end of the school year. Slytherin won the house and Quidditch cup.  
  
"By Chris, I'll really miss you." Audrey said as they hugged.  
  
"I'll miss you too. I'll write don't worry." Chris said as he kissed her forehead softly.  
  
"Bye." Audrey said as she kissed him softly.  
  
"Bye mate, it's been a great year." Draco said as they did their guy hand shake thing.  
  
"Was it because Potter wasn't around?" Chris asked with a smirk.  
  
"Of course, and my best mate came." Draco said before he jumped into a carriage.  
  
"Come on Chris, we have to go." Snape said as he put a hand on Chris' shoulder. Chris just nodded and followed Snape back into the school.  
  
The first month of summer passed by and Audrey, Draco and Chris made sure to keep in touch.  
  
"Audrey! Get down here! We're going to Diagon Alley!" Draco shouted. Audrey came running down the stairs and grinned as they flooed out of the Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Chris!" Audrey said happily as they meet in the leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Hey Aud." Chris said before he kissed her.  
  
"Mate, how's it going?" Draco asked as they did their hand shake.  
  
"It's been great I guess." Chris said with a smirk.  
  
"Hello, you must be Christopher Snape." Lucious said as he appeared behind Audrey.  
  
"Yes sir." Chris replied coolly.  
  
"I've heard a lot about you from Audrey and Draco. You've been dating Audrey for how long?" Lucious asked.  
  
"About seven months sir." Chris said as he looked directly into Lucious' cold eyes.  
  
"Very well." Lucious said as he turned to Audrey.  
  
"Why won't you three go and talk while I attend to some business." Lucious said as he glanced at his handsome pocket watch.  
  
"Thank you sir." Draco said before he, Chris and Audrey walked away.  
  
"So how was summer?" Chris asked Audrey and Draco as he's arm snaked around Audrey's waist.  
  
"Quite eventful." Audrey replied as they headed towards the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Okay." Chris said disappointed at the curt reply.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Draco said before he walked away.  
  
"Chris, we need to talk." Audrey said with a sigh.  
  
"What is it?" Chris asked nervously.  
  
"I, I don't think we should, well see each other anymore." Audrey said softly as she looked away.  
  
Chris' POV  
  
"I, I don't think we should, well see each other anymore." Audrey said softly as she looked away. I felt my heart shatter as I heard those words come out of her mouth.  
  
I just don't understand. What could I have possibly done wrong? I didn't cheat on her or anything.  
  
"Why, why are you doing this to me?" I asked shakily as a lump formed in my throat. She stayed silent, God damn it! I have every right to know what I did wrong!  
  
"Did I not love you enough? Huh? Or maybe I didn't give you everything you wanted! What did you want, the sky and the stars, the whole universe? WHAT COULD I HAVE POSSIBLY DONE?! I gave you EVERYTHING I could! I gave you my heart Audrey! I gave it to you because I LOVE YOU! Was that not enough?! Damn it Audrey! I gave up everything for you! I gave you my life and I gave you my heart to hold it in your hands and now you're ripping it apart! Tell me! I have every right to know what I did!" I shouted as tears stung my eyes.  
  
"God Chris! Everything isn't about you! The world doesn't revolve around you! Don't you think I'm hurting too?! Don't you think that it's tearing me apart to hurt you?! Don't you think I love you too?! Don't you think I gave you everything I had?! I gave you my entire life HARRY! I gave everything to you! I did everything I could to protect you!" Audrey screamed as tears ran down her face. God damn it, she called me Harry.  
  
"Then why are you doing this?!" I shouted.  
  
"You wanted want to know." She snarled.  
  
"Yes I would!"  
  
"Because,"  
  
"Because what?!"  
  
"I belong to the devil Harry! That's why! I belong to him!" 


	13. I love you

Author's Note: Okay, I am so, so sorry if I messed up the last chapter. It was TEN AND A HALF friggin pages long! Thanks for the great reviewers who pointed out that The Shrieking Shack is in Hogsmeade not Diagon Alley. I can't believe I forgot that! Ugh! It must be the cause of all these lessons in my head! Stupid exams! Anyways thanks a lot guys!  
  
No, she didn't say that. She doesn't belong to him. No. I thought as I shook my head in disbelief.  
  
"That's right Harry. Lucious gave me and Draco to him, now you know why!" Audrey hissed as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"No, it's not true." I whispered as I moved backwards.  
  
"I warned you Harry, but you had to insist and insist! So now are you happy now?! Huh?! Are you happy to know what I have become?! Are you?!" Audrey hissed as her eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
End of Chris' POV  
  
Chris just shook his head sadly.  
  
"Good bye. Christopher Snape." Audrey whispered softly before walking away with her robes billowing behind her.  
  
"I love you." Chris whispered as the wind carried his words away into the sky.  
  
"I always did."  
  
Summer passed with Arthur Weasley as the new Minister of Magic and soon it was time for school to start again. Hogwarts filled with the happy chatter of students as they sat at their respective places. Audrey sat down beside Draco ignoring Chris who had sat down beside Blaise Zabini.  
  
The months passed by in a blur for Audrey and Chris as they both flew through school like ghosts. The whole school had been wondering what had caused the big break up which obviously affected the two very much. That was until.  
  
"My Lord, we must attack soon! The muggle loving Arthur as the new Minister has told the world about your return. Everyone believes him my lord and are preparing." Lucious said.  
  
"Hm. Audrey what do you think?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Very simple my lord-"  
  
"Father would be better."  
  
"Father, then, we must take them by surprise. The best place to attack would be Hogwarts. After all who would think that we would attack the place where Dumbledore is first. With Potter out of our world all there is Dumbledore and you my lord are obviously more powerful." Audrey said coolly.  
  
"I agree with her, we will attack."  
  
Audrey was in the Head boy and Head girl dormitory walking up the staircase when she bumped into Chris. They both said nothing as their eyes connected saying more than words could.  
  
~How can you see into my eyes  
  
like open doors.  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb.  
  
Without a soul  
  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home.~  
  
Chris stroked the side of her face sadly as he's green orbs filled with sadness and longing.  
  
~Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become. ~  
  
Audrey placed her hand on Chris' cheek as he's hand fell to he's side tears swimming in her bluish grey eyes.  
  
~ Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me.  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life. ~  
  
Audrey's fingers traced Chris' features while Chris closed he's eyes.  
  
~ Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become. ~  
  
Audrey shook her head sadly as Chris opened he's eyes just to see a tear fall from Audrey's eyes.  
  
~ Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me.  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
  
Without your love, darling.  
  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
All of this sight  
  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark  
  
But you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
Without a thought  
  
Without a voice  
  
Without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something wrong.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life. ~  
  
Chris cupped Audrey's face in he's hands before their lips meet in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Oh God Chris, I'm so sorry." Audrey sobbed as she pulled away.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"I love you." Audrey whispered as Chris carried her into he's room slamming the door shut behind him. 


	14. Numb

"Audrey, are you-" Chris started.  
  
"Chris, you are the only one I want to lose my purity too." Audrey whispered.  
  
"So do I." Chris replied before their lips met.  
  
The next morning Audrey woke up beside Chris, she turned around to face Chris as the events of last night hit her.  
  
Chris groaned as he opened he's eyes to see Audrey.  
  
"Hey." Audrey said softly as she sat up. Chris replied with a kiss.  
  
"What time is it?" Audrey asked.  
  
"Damn, it's ten." Chris moaned.  
  
"Ten shit. We're dead." Audrey whispered  
  
"Its okay, there's no school today." Chris said.  
  
"Chris listen to me, we're in the month of June, the month Voldemort loves. Chris, he's attacking today and the war will begin. If, if we don't see each other again than I just want you to know that I love you." Audrey said softly. Chris cupped her hands in his face.  
  
"I love you too and don't you dare forget that." Chris whispered softly before their lips met. They pulled away just before the door burst open.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Snape shouted as Audrey pulled the bed sheets closer to her body.  
  
"What the hell are the BOTH of you doing in bed?!" Draco roared. Audrey magicked her clothes on and stood up.  
  
"That is none of your business." Audrey hissed as she pulled on her sandals.  
  
"I will deal with you later Christopher Snape as for now, Audrey we have to go. Voldemort is calling." Snape said as Audrey's hand flew to her arm.  
  
"Remember what I said Chris." Audrey whispered before she left with Draco and Snape.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" Draco roared as they walked towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"I love him Draco and that's all there is to it." Audrey said coldly before they felt the familiar tug of the portkey.  
  
"Hello children, sit." Voldemort said. Audrey and Draco sat down while Snape stood in a darkened corner.  
  
"Draco, Lucious wishes to see you in the next room." Voldemort said. Draco stood up and headed to the next room.  
  
"As for you, I've been hearing things." Voldemort said as he stood up and circled Audrey like a predator getting ready to attack its prey. Like a trapped animal in a cage surrounded by humans.  
  
"Do you know what it is?" Voldemort whispered into her ear.  
  
~ I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) ~  
  
Audrey shook her head as fear took over her body. She wanted to tremble, to run and hide but she kept calm and collected in the outside even though she was trembling inside.  
  
~ I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you ~  
  
"Bring her in." Voldemort spat before a little girl, a muggle was thrown into the room crying out for her mother.  
  
"I want you to prove your loyalty to me, make her suffer before you kill her." Voldemort hissed.  
  
~ Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take ~  
  
Audrey froze as she heard his words. Torture then kill this innocent child? She couldn't, she just couldn't. But she had no choice, none at all. She unwillingly pulled out her wand and raised it towards the terrified child.  
  
"Crucio!" Audrey shouted as a jet of light hit the child. The child screamed in pain before she fell on the ground while Voldemort's cruel laugh filled the room sending a shiver up Snape's spine. Audrey was thankful for the mask as tears had fallen down her face.  
  
Audrey's POV  
  
What have I become? God, I'm a monster.  
  
End of Audrey's POV  
  
~ I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you ~  
  
Audrey couldn't stand it anymore, she couldn't do it. She put down her arm and cast a healing charm on the child. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Audrey cried as she rocked back and forth on her knees as the blood of the limp child covered her hands.  
  
~ And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you ~  
  
"It's true then, you were the leak, you were the spy." Voldemort spat. Audrey stood up and pulled off her mask showing the dry tears on her face. She threw the mask by his feet and looked him in the eye.  
  
Voldemort pulled out his wand in a flash and shouted 'Crucio' Audrey collapsed on the floor shaking violently in pain but not screaming.  
  
~ I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you ~  
  
Audrey's hand clutched her wand tightly. She couldn't fell the pain of the Cruciatus when the pain inside her was more overwhelming. She had killed a child by torturing it, an innocent little muggle girl. Nothing could compare to that.  
  
~ I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
Is everything what you want me to be  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
Is everything what you want me to be ~  
  
Audrey's wand fell on the dirty ground with a clunk echoing around the room. Voldemort dismissed Snape and knelt down beside Audrey's limp body.  
  
"Such a pity, you would have been the queen of darkness." Voldemort said before he closed her wide pain filled eyes with he's hand. 


	15. Voldemort's dead, just like me

Voldemort burst into the Great Hall at night followed by he's death eaters. The Great Hall was filled with the Order of the Phoenix, Aurorers, a few select students and the professors.  
  
"Voldemort, nice to see you again." Chris said coolly as he stood up and with he's wand ready.  
  
"So it's true, Harry James Potter is really Christopher Alexander Snape. That is much better." Voldemort said with a cruel laugh.  
  
"Due to the fact that I have something you want." Voldemot finished before a death eater stepped forward carrying a limp form covered by a green velvety cloak. Voldemort pulled of the cloth to reveal Audrey as pale as ever, her hands and legs bound by ropes as dry blood covered her body.  
  
"No, you sick bastard!" Chris roared as he raised he's wand.  
  
"Crucio!" Draco shouted as he pulled off he's mask and ran to Harry's aid. The war began as spells flew everywhere.  
  
(Author's Note: Sorry but I'm pathetic in making war scenes so I'll go straight to the ending.)  
  
Chris' POV  
  
The battles finally over, thank God. Damn, the floor is full of blood and the room smells of death. Death eaters are everywhere, dead. like her.  
  
End of Chris' POV  
  
Chris looked around the room as blood tickled down the side of his face.  
  
"It's over Harry, Voldemort is dead." Snape said as he limped towards Harry (hehehe, back to Harry folks.) Harry just nodded before he slowly walked towards the front of the Great Hall limping slightly.  
  
He knelt down beside Audrey's limp form before he burst into tears. He's back heaved with each sobbed as he's heart shattered with each memory. Draco watched from a far as tears fell down he's own face.  
  
"NO!" Harry roared as he clenched his fists. He sobbed silently as he held onto Audrey's hand.  
  
"I love you Audrey, I love you." Harry whispered before he kissed her lips softly. (Sorry folks! This ain't any sleeping beauty!)  
  
"Good bye." Harry said softly before he stood up and headed towards the exit of the Great Hall.  
  
"Harry! Where are you going?!" Snape asked as he followed Harry. Harry stopped walking and without turning around said.  
  
"Voldemort's dead. just like me." Harry said before he vanished leaving everyone stunned. 


	16. The end, sorry u guys but there'll be a ...

Author's Note: Sorry but this isn't a chapter. The chapter before this was the last but I'm making a sequel. Post it soon! 


End file.
